Barney Live! In New York City
'' Barney Live! In New York City'' (known on show posters as Barney Live! At Radio City) was Barney's 2nd stage show, performed at Radio City Music Hall in New York City from March 6, 1994 and released on video on August 1, 1994. Plot Barney and his friends take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from "The Barney Bag". But before they are able to share it, a new visitor, The Winkster, sneaks away with the bag! Throughout the show, the kids are trying to catch The Winkster and teach him that it is so important to have friends and to share. Also, the chase takes everyone to "Barney's Imagination Circus" with fun-loving clowns and some dancing bears. Cast (In Order of Appearance) * Barney * Kathy * Julie * Derek * Carlos * Kelly * Tosha * Min * Shawn * Baby Bop * The Winkster * B.J. Songs #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #Mr. Knickerbocker #Ring Around the Rosie #My Yellow Blankey #The Barney Bag #The Winkster #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #BJ's Song #Take Me Out to the Ball Game #Rain Medley (Rain Rain Go Away and It's Raining, It's Pouring) #If All the Raindrops #And the Green Grass Grows All Around # I Am A Fine Musician #Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy? #The Wheels on the Bus #Three Little Monkeys #Do Your Ears Hang Low #The Airplane Song #Me and My Teddy #Five Little Ducks (as Four Little Ducks) #My Aunt Came Back #London Bridge #"Star" Medley (Twinkle Twinkle Little Star and Star Light, Star Bright) #Please and Thank You #Everyone is Special Barney Songs That Debuted During This Concert #The Winkster #'B.J.'s Song' Trivia * "I Love You" wasn't sung due to a lawsuit over the song in 1994. It wasn't sung in Barney's Imagination Island for the exact same reason. * This was the only time "The Barney Bag" was sung for 2 verses (a reprise of the first verse). * This was the first and only time the Barney Bag played a huge role. In addition, this was also the only Barney concert to have the Barney Bag at all. * After Act 1 and before Act 2 in the video version, there is an intermission title card shown with a circus background and circus instruments playing "I Am a Fine Musician". * Carlos makes his first appearance as a cameo guest. He becomes a main character in Season 3. * This is Kelly's only appearance, although she doesn't really speak except her "Hi, everyone!" when she is introduced by Barney. * This is the only time that Derek and Carlos made an appearance together. * The show was never intended to go on tour and didn't, mainly because many of the sets couldn't be transported (Radio City Music Hall is much larger than most theaters and arenas). * Some songs from this concert were featured in the "Barney's Favorites Vol. 2" CD. Specifically, the songs "My Yellow Blankey", "BJ's Song", "The Barney Bag", & "My Aunt Came Back". *This is the Winkster's only appearance. *Baby Bop's tricycle was also seen in Look At Me, I'm Three. *This is the first show to have the Barney theme shortened to only the first and last stanzas. *This is the last time Kathy is seen with her teddy bear. *This is the 1st Video of Classic Collection. *Carey Stinson performs as the second Barney in some scenes before 2002: When Barney was after the Winkster, but lost him and the bucket in his foot, Ringmaster Barney changes into Peanut saleman and back, and when he and the kids were after the Winkster from the circus, but Barney was on the other side of the theater. *The second Barney suit that Stinson was on is the suit for some episodes for Season 3. *This is BJ's 1st apperance on a tour show Category:Barney Stage Shows Category:Barney Videos